


Same Airport, Different Man

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [44]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I mean, you’re the one who was scrolling through Grindr at an airport,” Michael said, flashing him a fucking filthy smile. Alex couldn’t wait to tell Maria EVERYTHING.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Same Airport, Different Man

**Author's Note:**

> trope au mashup prompt list: 10. Airport/Travel AU & 86. I didn’t mean to turn you on 

“Airports are the worst and we’re going to hell.”

Michael’s laugh was obnoxiously melodic as he adjusted his jacket in the mirror. Alex couldn’t help but stare at him. God, he was fucking gorgeous. He felt less guilty about going to hell when he looked at him.

“I mean, you’re the one who was scrolling through Grindr at an airport,” Michael said, flashing him a fucking filthy smile. Alex couldn’t wait to tell Maria EVERYTHING. 

“Uh, I don’t know if you know this, but you were also the one scrolling,” Alex pointed out, finally smiling again as he checked his face in the mirror, “That’s how Grindr hookups happen.”

“You initiated the conversation,” Michael said, fixing his tie. He looked weirdly studious in a suit. Alex didn’t know the guy prior to an hour ago, but, from the pictures he had on Grindr, he sure as hell didn’t look like the suit type. 

“And you’re the one who suggested we actually do something about it,” Alex said. Michael just smirked because he knew he was.

Alex had been bored as hell. His flight home had been delayed and he was stuck at the airport for two extra hours. So, in a moment of weakness, he decided to at least get some type of positive interaction in the hell city that was Warren, Michigan. Visiting his brother had only led to the expected daily fight.

Still, while he’d been searching, he hadn’t actually planned to hook up with anyone. He was just looking for a few compliments from guys in a different state. Michael, however, had reeled him in and when he suggested they sneak off to the bathroom, he’d gone eagerly. It wasn’t Alex’s fault–the man had a way with words.

“So, uh, where you headed?” Michael asked because apparently he wanted to have a conversation. Alex eyed him, but let it happen.

“New Mexico. Was only here visiting.”

Michael’s eyes lit up. “No way, what part of New Mexico?”

“Albuquerque,” Alex answered slowly. Michael barked a laugh.

“Dude, I think we’re on the same flight!” he said and Alex suddenly felt heat flood his cheeks. Leave it to him to have random casual sex with a guy he would be spending the rest of the day with. “I’m getting a job at UNM, was supposed to go in for my final interview and tour–the explanation for the suit–but since it got delayed I had to reschedule. Which means I was basically destined to meet you.”

Alex snorted and smiled over at him. “Destined, huh?”

“Yeah, destined,” Michael teased, stepping a little bit closer, “C'mere, your hairs a little fucky." 

Alex watched as Michael took it upon himself to wet his hand and use it to comb Alex’s hair back to a proper style. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t wait to tell Maria about him.

"So, what are you going to do at UNM?”

“Teach general astro and thermodynamics,” Michael answered simply, his tongue jutting out just a little as he continued to mess with his hair. Alex’s eyes went wide. “Oh, yeah, astrophysicists, forgot to mention that. So, technically, Dr. Michael Guerin.”

Michael just laughed like it was something casual to be, like it was something that was just a slip of the mind. Alex continued to stare at him like he paled in comparison. Because, well, he kinda did.

“Jesus, you saying I accidentally fucked a genius?” Alex asked and Michael laughed harder, “I feel like I need to have something better to brag about.”

“Nah, c'mon, what do you do?” he asked, pulling his hands away from Alex’s hair and instead settling them on his hips.

“I’m a bartender and an aspiring musician, ex-Airman,” Alex said and waited to be mocked. This felt like a joke, really. More to tell Maria about. He could already hear her, ‘wait, you didn’t know he was a genius?’. 

“See, that’s something I could never do. Air Force is scary shit. And I fucked around with a guitar when I was younger, but,” He paused to hold up his hand that Alex had noticed was pretty badly messed up, but still didn’t make him any less hot, “That sort of stopped me. Also massive stage fright.”

“You do know that, as a teacher, you have to speak to a ton of people, right?” Alex pointed out. He didn’t mention that it made him feel better about having a far less cool profession. Michael shrugged. 

“That’s different than performing your own work.”

“I guess.”

Even when they left the bathroom, they kept talking. And they talked pretty much the entire flight too. It was super fucking weird. He shouldn’t have anything in common with an astrophysicist, but he did. And he liked him.

And he got his number.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
